


The Captain and The Nurse Next Door

by AuthorToBeNamedLater



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorToBeNamedLater/pseuds/AuthorToBeNamedLater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storehouse for some ficlets I've come up with, because Steve/Sharon doesn't get enough love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and The Nurse Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a place to put some Steve/Sharon stories lurking in my head. No promises on frequency of updates, just that they will come as I am able to write/post them. Stories are not in chronological order. Other characters will eventually make appearances and fandoms and tags will surely change as things evolve.

It was a Saturday night and Sharon Carter had absolutely nothing to do.

The former SHIELD agent rolled over in bed and looked at her clock. 11:30pm. The world didn't need saving. Civilization as she knew it wasn't in jeopardy. And her boyfriend wasn't in bed yet.

Sharon tossed the covers off and wandered into the living room. Steve was sitting on the couch thoroughly absorbed in his iPad. From the look on his face he could either have been reading the news or instructions for some Avengers escapade. Whatever it was must be good because he hadn't noticed her approaching yet.

Sharon plucked the tablet out of her beloved's hands. “Evening, captain.”

Steve blinked like he was trying to get his brain back into the real world. “Oh, hi.”

“'Oh, hi'? That's all I get?” Sharon feigned insult.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Steve said like he hadn't heard her. It always took him a little bit to get his mind back online when he got his concentration broken. If Sharon didn't love Steve so much she might find it annoying.

Sharon laid the iPad on the couch and sat on Steve's lap. “Got an idea for you.” She wound her arms around his neck.

“What sort of idea?”

Sharon grinned wickedly. “How would you feel about a little late-night fondue?”

Steve's face dropped and he fixed her with an absolutely murderous glare that he probably reserved for Tony Stark and villains hell-bent on destroying the world. “Where did you hear that?”

“Where do you think I heard it?”

Steve gently shoved Sharon off his lap. “She told you that story?!”

“She told me everything, Steve.”

Steve covered his eyes with one hand. “Oh, God...”

Sharon couldn't help laughing. “I've wanted to say that to you for two years.”

Steve looked at her over his hand. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things,” Sharon said with a straight face.

“You know, hearing that your great-aunt told embarrassing stories on me doesn't exactly make my motor run,” Steve grumped.

“Fine, then.” Sharon stood and headed back to the bedroom. “I'll just fondue all by myself.”

There was a pause, followed by an indignant, “Sharon!”

“Invitation's open,” Sharon called.

Sharon stood with her back to the bedroom door for a few moments until she began to wonder if she might actually have to fondue all by herself. Then she heard Steve call from the living room:

“Want me to bring some vibranium?”

Sharon nearly fell over.


End file.
